


Shut up and Dance with me

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: It was Fukurodani’s farewell party for the third years and Bokuto still haven’t confessed his feelings for Akaashi. But, as Kuroo constantly reminded him, it was his last chance.“Shut up and dance with me, Bokuto-san”





	Shut up and Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> A little BokuAka to warm our hearts. <3 I was inspired by the song “Shut up and dance” by Walk the Moon. An especial thanks to my beta Mey Ryuu. Enjoy!

Koutarou was taking a drink – without alcohol, of course, the coach would kill them if they drunk alcohol that night – when he saw Akaashi entering. Even more beautiful than usual, with his casual clothes. He kept staring like an idiot until Akaashi spotted him and waved. Koutarou waved back, beaming.

“You’re drooling”, Kuroo said.

It was Fukurodani’s farewell party for the third years, but they agreed that would be nice to invite Nekoma too.

“Shut up” he answered, cleaning his mouth just in case, what made Kuroo laugh.

“Tell him,” Kuroo said.

“What? No!”

“Why not?”

“What if… he doesn’t like me back…?” Koutarou answered.

“Well, it’s your last chance to find out” he whispered, greeting Akaashi when he arrived where they were.

“Hello Kuroo. Bokuto-san,” he smiled.

“Hey, Akaashi!” Koutarou smiled.

“Well, I’m going to find Kenma. He’s probably playing his PSP somewhere. See ya”

And Kuroo left, not without winking very obviously to Koutarou, leaving him alone with Akaashi.

“Wanna dance?” Akaashi asked.

Koutarou nodded, suddenly nervous.

Akaashi took his arms and pulled him to the dance floor, where some people were already dancing.

Akaashi started to move, and Koutarou asked himself how he could be so perfect in everything he did.

“What’s wrong, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, making him realize that he was staring.

“Ah, nothing!” he answered, starting to dance a little awkwardly.

Akaashi laughed and said, “Come on.” He took Koutarou’s hand, leading him.

They danced together a little, Bokuto babbling nervously, and Keiji could feel something was wrong with him. Bokuto was a spontaneous and bright person, but that night he was stiff and nervous.

“Hey, Bokuto-san,” he said, making him look at him.

“Um?”

“You are holding back”

“Ah, sorry!” he said, blushing, avoiding his eyes.

“Don’t you dare look back,” he said, putting his hands on the back of his head making Bokuto look at him, and saw him gulp. “Just keep your eyes on me”

Bokuto nodded, blushing more.

“Akaashi…”

“Just shut up and dance with me” he whispered, close to his lips, and started to move slowly. He felt Bokuto put his hands on his hips and he moved with him. They were out of the rhythm of the song, but neither of them cared. They were in their own world, their own rhythm.

“Akaashi, I… I like you,” Bokuto said.

Keiji smiled.

“I know” he answered.

“Oh. Um…” Bokuto looked away from him, and Akaashi giggled, finding his shyness cute.

He turned Bokuto’s head, making him look at him again. “I like you too, Bokuto-san,” he said and kissed him.

Bokuto wide-eyed, surprised, but soon kissed him back. Keiji smiled, and, when they broke the kiss, he saw Bokuto smiling too.

“Wow. Akaashi, I-“ Bokuto started talking, but Keiji put a finger in front of his mouth.

“Shh. Bokuto-san, just shut up and dance with me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until a next time!


End file.
